


Overload

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Autism, Because I can, Cop Diego Hargreeves, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Protective Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Diego is on patrol with Eudora when they get a call about a man sitting in the middle of the road having a breakdown of some sort. When they arrive the last thing Diego excepts to see is his brother Klaus crying in the middle of the road in a curled up ball covering his ears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be a series but I fell down the rabbit hole with this idea. Again I have no idea what i'm doin and this is probably terrible. Again I have Aspergers and I can tell you sensory overload is hell. They are twenty in this in this Ben dies at sixteen i have no clue when he actually dies i never read the comics. This is two years after Klaus was diagnosed with Aspergers

Diego sighs looking out the window of the car as Eudora drives them threw the streets.  
“Okay what's up with you”she says snapping him to attention.  
“It’s nothing”He says.  
“Rodriguez you suck at lying”she says but before he could respond the radio crackles.  
“We have a possible 10-46 on Canal street man is sitting in the middle of the road does anyone one copy”says dispatch.  
“10-4 Rodriguez and Patch we’re close”She responds and turns the car quickly turning the lights on.

When they arrive a small crowd has gathered and they get out of the car walking towards another officer.  
“What's the situation”asks Patch.  
“At ten o'clock witness report he walk right thru traffic before sitting down in the middle of the road curling up in a ball we are trying to get a good look at his face for an identity so we can look at his medical records fair warning he's seems to be very sensitive to loud noises so try not to yell we tried the megaphone but that only made him worse”he says and they nod walking toward the barricade before he stops staring at the man in shock. He recognizes that curly hair and that skinny body anywhere tho he was thinner than the last time they saw each other.  
“Rodriguez what is it you know him”Patch asks stopping too looking at him.  
“Y-y-yeah I do”He says stuttering slightly making her frown.  
“Who is he”she asks sharply.  
“I-I’ll explain e-everything later I p-promise”he says stuttering more before crossing the line walking slowly forward before crouching down a few feet in front of him.  
“Hey Klaus”he says softly but Klaus flinches, hands covering his ears eyes squeezed shut. But a minute later his eyes crack open slightly looking at him whimpering.  
“Hey buddy why are you out here”he says gently and Klaus frowns whimpering before softly speaking so quiet that he almost missed it.  
“Loud don't know bright”he says jumbled.  
“Well buddy I have some sunglasses and I’m sure we can get you some headphones”he says and Klaus whimpers curling up even smaller some how and Diego sighs.  
“Klaus you can't stay here okay it's not safe”he says softly shuffling forward slightly not to startle him. Klaus whimpers shaking his head rapidly.  
“Why not buddy”he asks gently scooting forward more now noticing the officers watching him closely but he ignores them for now.  
“Want quite”he says softly and he frowns feeling nervous at that statement.  
“How would it be quiet Klaus”he says gently.  
“Death its peaceful”He whispers and He feels his heart drop his brother who he hadn't seen since eighteen now twenty what happened to his eccentric loudmouth brother.  
“How bout this buddy why don't we get up and we can go get something to eat with my partner her name is Eudora but she prefers Patch”he says moving closer only a foot away now. Klaus is silent for a minute.  
“Waffles Ben says he thinks waffles are a good Idea” he says softly. Diego looks at him shocked feeling stupid Klaus was the first to know of Ben's death when he suddenly started shouting no repeatedly one morning at the breakfast table when Ben and Luther where on a mission. As the years passed he always claimed he saw Ben but know one believed him now he feels stupid. Klaus and Ben where two peas in a pod of course Ben would stick to his ghost seeing brother even in death.  
“Okay buddy I know a quiet twenty four seven dinner that serves amazing waffles it's nice and quiet too”he says gently moving even closer so he's only a few inches away. Klaus nods shaking and Diego smiles gently  
“Can I pick you up buddy”He asks softly and it takes a minute for him to nod probably at Ben's coaching. He gently wraps his arms around Klaus waist feeling exactly how thin his brother is. Klaus wraps his legs around him but his hands stay covering his ears. He slowly stands not to jerk him too much. He slowly walks back to the barricade where the officers are staring at him shock that Diego Rodriguez the best shot in the whole department and a hot head at time being soft picking up this man who everyone thought was a stranger to him. Diego slowly walks back to his and Eudoras car and hears her approach him.  
“Explain”She says shortly and he sighs.  
“I’ll explain soon but can you drive use to that quiet diner on sixth street I promised him waffles I’ll explain then”he says softly petting Klaus hair. She sighs.  
“Get in”she says walking back to the officers probably explaining this. He gently gets Klaus into the back before climbing into the back with him. When Eudora gets in she starts the car driving without a word. When they arrive Diego helps Klaus out of the car and into the diner ordering himself a coffee and Klaus a plate of waffles.  
“Explain”Eudora says after the coffee and waffles arrive Klaus quietly eating but looking happier and less tense.  
“Firstly my last name isn't Rodriguez but I had a very good reason to lie”he says and she stares at him in shock and anger. He sighs rolling up his left sleeve showing her the faded umbrella tattoo and her mouth drops open in shock.  
“Your an umbrella academy kid”she says in disbelief and he nods.  
“My actually legal name on my birth certificate is Number Two and Klaus is Number Four”He says and she leans back in the booth no longer angry but in shock.  
“No wonder why you lied if your legal name is actually Number Two your father must suck.  
“Understatement”says Klaus who still eating but looking better.  
“Yeah we didn't get names till we were twelve when we got the tattoos too”he says rolling his sleeve back down.  
“Twelve you got that, that's illegal Diego”she says and both he and Klaus huff.  
“Never stopped him”says Klaus.  
“Yeah Reginald Hargreeves actually bought us off our parents for money not exactly legal but sadly we have no proof and he's rich and untouchable”he says.  
“Wow yeah I though my family sucked because they never supported me becoming a cop”she said. They sit in silence for a minute before she speaks.  
“Is that's how you are such a good shot”she asks and he nods.  
“I can change the direction of thing in the air when I throw them but also because I have so much practice aiming things”he says.  
“I see dead people”speaks Klaus finishing his waffles.  
“Wow yeah I’ll take my family I mean you made your debut at the bank robbery what eight seven years ago as the umbrella academy and you killed the robbers that's seriously fucked”she says. They sit in silence before he speaks.  
“Klaus what was up with you tonight”he says gently and he freezes causing both him and Eudora to stare at him.  
“Um well um- Shut it Ben”Klaus snaps at the empty seat next to Eudora his fingers tapping on the table.  
“Klaus we will have to look at your medical records so might as well tell us”says Eudora. Klaus signs raising his hands up in a surrender position. Diego notices the hello and goodbye tattoos on his hands and makes note to ask about those later.  
“Um well when I was eighteen I OD on accident but also slightly on purpose”says Klaus and he stares at him in shock.  
“They sent me to rehab and my therapist did some test and well never mind- NO I'm not telling them that Ben the test was wrong”Klaus says before snapping again at where Ben presumably was.  
“Klaus are you high”asks Eudora.  
“No haven’t had anything in six hours because Ben learned a new trick and no Ben it’s all you not me”Klaus says.  
“What can Ben do”He asks and suddenly the salt shaker stats floating.  
“That, Ben say it started when I got out of rehab last week he could interact with solid objects and he started stealing all my drugs and throwing them out and destroying them tho he lets me have weed because it won’t kill me”he says before covering his mouth eyes wide probably not meaning to say he just got out of rehab a week ago.  
“You got out of rehab a week ago”asks Eudora.  
“Yeah it's not a big deal the drugs and alcohol blackout the ghost except Ben for some reason”he says and Diego hears Klaus foot start tapping under the table. Suddenly Eudoras phone chimed.  
“I asked for Klaus Hargreaves medical records last chance to tell us the truth and Diego I just told them that you knew him from picking him up a couple of time on duty”she says and he nod. Klaus starts scratching his arm and he hears Klaus’s foot tapping faster before he puts his head on the table huffing. Eudora picks up her phone scrolling threw something before stopping turning the phone to him. He take it and looks till he sees it. Dyslexia, ADHD and Aspergers. He heard of Asperger's from a case he was working on but doesn't know much about it only that its a on the autism spectrum.  
“Klaus did you have a sensory overload tonight because you haven't taken any hard drugs and the weed didn't block everything out”Eudora asks and Klaus stares at her like deer in the headlights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finally gets some love and support. He also starts the long healing process and he reconnects with another sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Klaus to get some love and support. Also I did a lot of stretching with Klaus powers kinda BUT i really wanted it to happen because Ben deserves it OKAY. Also weighted blankets are the bomb.

Klaus flicks his eyes between Diego and his partner Patch. He gulps trying to figure out an escape route.  
“Talk to then Klaus thy can help you more. I can take your drugs alcohol away but I can't do much more than that”Ben says sadly. He sigh before looking at the table nodding slightly. “Everything had gotten too loud to bright, everything became too much and somehow I ended up in the middle of the road”he says quietly.   
“Klaus can I hug you”asks Diego softly he bites his lip nodding and Diego pulls him into a tight side hug as his partner watches. He sighs relaxing into Diego’s side and he sees Ben smile slightly.   
“I should go I’ve already taken enough of you time”he says after a few minutes.  
‘Klaus you aren’t wasting our time”says Diego and his partner nods still looking shocked from what Diego told her.   
“I’ll be fine I have Ben”he says and everyone else at the table including ben frowns.  
“No disrespect to Ben but he’s dead and probably can help you too much”Says Patch.  
“You don't need to worry you have lives to get back too I can get by on my own Diego”he says looking at the bother mentioned.  
“Klaus let them help you”says Ben at the same time Diego frowns sighing.  
“Three days minimum at my place so I make sure you are okay then if you want you can leave deal Ben will watch you like a hawk when I cant during those three days and now that he can interact with solid objects it should be easier. But if you want to say after three days I’ll be glad”says Diego and he huffs crossing his arms pouting.   
“Fine meanie”he says and Diego smiles.

Thirty minutes later he finds himself on pull out couch bed sitting there as Diego and his partner go threw the fridge and cupboards getting rid of any alcohol which there isn't much off. He sighs tapping his foot rapidly rubbing his arms as Ben watches him closely.   
“Okay Klaus don't be ashamed to ask for anything unless it's drugs and alcohol. Me and Eudora have to get back to work our boss gave use an hour break because I told him we were dropping you off somewhere safe. Ben keep a close eye on him”Diego says before he and Patch leave. Klaus sighs looking at Ben who was picking up a deck of cards.  
“Go fish”he says smirking and Klaus laughs feeling slightly normal for once. Two hours later after Ben made Klaus shower and steal Diego’s clothes Ben was playing solitaire while Klaus was back seat playing when Diego came home looking tired.  
“Hey how was the rest of the shift”he asks with a little more of his eccentric energy back.  
“Okay better than expected boss now knows the truth but understands and is letting me continue under the last name Rodriguez”He says his eyes flickering to the floating and moving cards where Ben sits.   
“That's good better than getting fired”he says and Diego nods.  
“Well I also reached out to Vanya she misses you a lot and she has nothing going on tomorrow so she asked if she could come over while I’m at work to keep you and Ben company”Diego says. Klaus smiles wide laughing.  
“Yes of course I missed my favorite sister”he says happily making Diego smile.  
“I did tell her about tonight and she was extremely worried so she is probably going to smother you tomorrow”Diego says smirking making his eyes widen knowing all about Vanya's smothering habit when one of her siblings were injured.  
“Hey at least maybe she will paint my nails”he says smirking making Diego laugh.  
“Yeah well I’m hoping the four of use can actually build a relationship with her none of us where ever very close to her because father hated when we included her”Diego says and he nods.  
“Hopefully she's always been one of my favorite siblings but dad already hated my guts I didn't want to give him more reasons”he says making Diego nod.  
“Well we should probably sleep it's late”Diego says and he nods they say night to each other before Klaus curls up under the blankets with Ben watching over him as he drifts to sleep.

The next day he wake up to the smell of pancakes and coffee making him groan sitting up looking over seeing Diego in the kitchen humming making breakfast. He sighs swinging his legs over the edge of the bed stretching drawing Diego's attention.   
“Morning Klaus”he says making Klaus smile.   
“Hey Klaus you think I could eat”asks Ben sitting on the counter next to Diego with a stuffed cat on his shoulder probably so Diego could tell where he is.  
“Don’t know Ben I kinda want you to try but also not so you don't get disappointed.  
“What is Ben asking”asks Diego looking at the stuffed cat which to him is floating in the air.  
“He asked if he could eat food we haven't tried it yet and I don't want him to be disappointed”he says and Diego nods flipping the pancakes.  
“Well Ben why don't you to eat a chocolate chip start with something small because we don't know if this will work”Diego says and he sees Ben take a deep breath reaching over plucking a chocolate chip off the counter holding it looking at it with sheer determination.   
“Ben it's a chocolate chip it won't bite and if this doesn't work maybe we can try again if my powers get stronger”He says and ben looks at him with a smile.  
“If you stay clean your powers will definitely get stronger I can tell you that”Ben says before taking a deep breath bringing it to his mouth shaking before closing his eyes biting it in half. Klaus smiles as Ben eyes widen and he fishes the chocolate chip. He give Klaus two thumbs up with the widest grin on his face making Klaus smile.  
“He better make me a pancake and you owe me waffles”says Ben glaring at him with a smile still on his face making him laugh.  
“Diego Ben demands a pancake”he says making Diego smile.  
“That I can do”he says causing him to laugh. Breakfast is eaten shortly after Diego watching him closely and Ben slowly eating the pancake Diego made for him according to Ben he doesn't feel like he's actually eating but he can taste it. When Diego leaves he tells him Vanya will be over in an hour. As soon as he leaves his smiles drops and he collapses on the bed feeling completely drained. Ben frowns watching him probably noticing his facade earlier but decided not to do anything. He grabs the black fluffy blanket Diego gave him last night and cocoons himself in it soaking in the softness. He startles when he hears a knock on the door he must have zoned out. Ben walks to the door opening it showing Vanya carrying a bag who looks startled by the invisible force that opened the door before stepping in Ben closing the door behind her.  
“I take it that was Ben”she says smiling slightly making him smile and nod.  
“Yup that was Ben we are still trying to figure out how he can touch things now but anyways.”he says before jumping up and untangling himself from the blanket before crushing Vanya in a hug.  
“Long time no see my favorite sister”He says making her laugh hugging him back.  
“Well I brought you a present I bought it for myself a year ago and it's not really my thing but I think you will like it”she says handing him the bag with both hands. He takes it and groans.  
“What is this a bag of bricks”he says smiling making her smile wider.  
“I mean technically”she says and he looks at her weird before opening the bag pulling out what appears to be a heavy blanket. It was black with white owls decorating one side.  
“It's a weighted blanket I got it to help with my nerves but I think you'll get more use out of it”She says and he pulls it over his shoulder and immediately feels the difference.  
“Vanya I hope you were serious about this being a gift or I’m stealing it”he says making her laugh. A few hours later Diego comes home to a quite comic sight. Ben is sitting there with a stuffed cat tied to the top of his head while engaging in a game of gold fish with Klaus and Vanya.   
“Have fun”Diego asks making all three of them jump.  
“Hey Diego good shift”he asks and he nods coming over sitting down on the floor between him and Vanya.  
“Got room for one more”he says. Klaus smile maybe he can actually achieve sobriety maybe he has a chance. Maybe there's actually nothing wrong with him. He’s just different and Klaus doesn't mind being different. He looks down at his freshly painted black nails and smiles wider yeah this is what healing is.


End file.
